


Let's Make Music Together

by trulywicked



Series: Requested Works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hickies, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Piercings, Punk Rock Tobirama, Tattoos, do not copy to another site, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: What happens after you learn your soulmate is the man you've been pining over for the last several years?Sex is the obvious answer.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Requested Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764817
Comments: 18
Kudos: 341





	Let's Make Music Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RookieDrawer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieDrawer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [101 Ways To Find A Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323215) by [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked). 



> This is a continuation to the 11th 'chapter' of my soulmate fic collection 101 Ways To Find A Soulmate  
> [Which you can find here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323215/chapters/55949965)

As soon as they were inside the bedroom, Madara kicked the door closed and curled one hand around the back of Tobirama’s head, pulling him in for another ravenous kiss. His tongue flicked over the piercings in the bottom lip before his teeth closed on the full upper and nipped, coaxing a gasp from the other man and allowing his tongue to slip into Tobirama’s mouth.

He made a purring sound of approval as their tongues danced and slid against each other and pressed a hand to the dip of Tobirama’s spine to pull him in closer. Rocking their hips together so their groins rubbed against each other, languid heat spread through Madara. 

Tobirama changed the angle of the kiss and gripped Madara’s hair in both hands, the ridiculously soft length delighted him and the hungry growl that vibrated out of Madara when he tugged lightly was delicious. 

Madara nipped at that top-heavy mouth again. “Pull harder. I like it.”

He did as told and was rewarded with a moan and the sight of Madara’s head tipping back, mouth dropping open, eyes fluttering as he flushed. “Do you know what sort of  _ ideas _ your hair gives me, Madara?”

“Not a mind reader so why don’t you tell me?” Madara gave him a smirk and slid his hands to Tobirama’s chest so he could start working the buckles of the vest he wore open.

“I want to wrap it around my cock and stroke myself off until I come on your face.” He tugged again just to see Madara’s eyes flutter again.

“Fuck.” Madara groaned, yanking the last buckle open. “Another time. We’ll make that happen another time.” He tried to pull the vest open but found it wouldn’t budge.

“Fucking complicated thing. Why doesn’t this thing have a zipper up the side for easy removal?” he growled it against the skin of Tobirama’s throat, setting his teeth against the pulse.

“I will- ohh- remember that for future stage wear purchases.” Tobirama shivered as the press of Madara’s teeth sent sparks spreading across his skin. 

“You  _ do _ that. I want those tattoos under my mouth and to find those piercings you teased me with.” His teeth worried a vivid mark into the pretty pale skin, right beside a red tattoo line.

Madara yanked the last lace out of the  _ frustrating  _ vest. Hot, impatient hands shoved the vest open, over and down deliciously toned arms so it dropped to the floor. His tongue followed the red tattoo down the strong column of Tobirama's throat, before he stepped back and made a punched out sound of pure want.

A flush washed from Tobirama's cheeks, down his neck and across his collarbones and Madara's gaze had followed the spread, raking over the red lines of the heads of the roaring tigers that decorated Tobirama's arms and pectorals, but what caught him, what made his cock actually twitch in his pants, was the glint of metal through Tobirama's nipples. Bars that went through the dusky pink nubs and caught the light.

He licked his lips and reached out, his fingers brushing over one pierced nipple.

Tobirama pressed into the touch with a soft moan, catching his bottom lip in his teeth.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” it rasped out of Madara’s suddenly thick throat. “Sensitive?”

"Always have been there," Tobirama said huskily. "The piercings just make it more intense."

"How intense?" Madara tugged lightly and the sound Tobirama made went right to his already painfully hard cock.

"Do that much more and I will come in my pants." It was a warning, panted out from that perfect mouth.

Madara's gaze dropped automatically and snagged on a bit of metal shining in Tobirama's navel. A bellybutton ring. For some reason, and Madara couldn't begin to fathom why, that was ridiculously sexy. He dragged his hands down Tobirama's chest and abs then dropped to his knees. He cupped the sharp edged hips in his hands and leaned in to flick his tongue against that piercing, tonguing Tobirama's navel.

Then he nipped and licked his way further down to deftly tug the button of the leather pants open with his mouth before setting his teeth to the zipper and dragging it down.

Tobirama made a whining moan, one hand still in Madara's hair as he watched him unzip his pants with his teeth. "Madara."

"Hmm?" Madara's thumbs rubbed softly along the inguinal crease above the waistband of the leather trousers.

"You are driving me crazy."

A satisfied rumble rolled out of Madara. "Good, payback's a bitch." He finished unzipping Tobirama and grinned when he noticed that his soulmate wore nothing beneath the leather. "Commando, I approve."

He tugged the pants down Tobirama's hips and thighs, and made a sound of lustful approval at the cock that sprang free. Then he groaned when he saw yet another piercing, this one just at the base of Tobirama's penis where it met his sack. "I am going to ride you until you come screaming for me."

All Tobirama could do was moan as Madara finished stripping his pants off, flinging them somewhere into the depths of the room.

“I’m glad you approve. Now, I think I need to get my mouth on this pretty cock,” Madara purred. "Pull my hair all you want, darling."

"Driving. Me. Insane." 

Teeth flashed in a wicked grin, a half feral thing that made Tobirama's pulse leap and  _ might _ have affected his knees enough that, if Madara's hands hadn't been on his hips keeping him steady he might have swayed or even fallen.

He watched as Madara leaned in, hot breath washing over his cock in a teasing promise of more. His hand tightened in the mass of black hair and Madara's eyes half closed like a luxuriating jungle cat. 

A reverent curse fell from Tobirama's lips as he watched Madara angle his head and lick a stripe up his cock from the piercing. A soft, sucking kiss at his frenulum drew a shameless moan out of his throat.

Madara circled the tip of Tobirama's cock with his tongue, managing a smug smile over the noises he was getting from his soulmate even with his mouth open. Bitter salt bloomed on his tongue as pre-come started to leak from Tobirama's cock. 

He stroked one hand down Tobirama's flank, sliding it around then up his inner thigh to cup his lover's sack. He pressed a line of kisses down the side of Tobirama's cock. 

"Tobirama, how rough do you like it?" He punctuated the question by gently rolling one of Tobirama's balls with his fingertips and letting his bottom teeth rest against the hard shaft of the penis without any pressure at all.

"Gods, you are going to kill me." Tobirama shuddered. "No teeth or rough play on my balls, you can use your teeth on my cock so long as you don't leave a mark on it." He watched heat flicker in dark eyes and licked his lips, understanding where Madara's mind had gone. "Anywhere else, you can bite and scratch and mark me up all you want, Madara. No slapping or spanking, however."

The possessive beast that made its home deep in Madara's chest leaped and roared in demand and he saw no reason to deny it. He turned his head and set his teeth to the inside of Tobirama's thigh, biting in and sucking, worrying the skin until he'd brought up a vivid, dark bruise. "I'm going to enjoy putting marks all over you, darling."

He returned his attention to Tobirama's cock, scraped up the underside with his teeth, laved his tongue over the hard flesh, and sank his mouth down onto it an inch or two before pulling back to create light suction, his hand massaging the balls it held.

“Fuck!” Tobirama did sway this time, his hand clenching in Madara’s hair, and to save himself from the embarrassment of falling onto his ass he used that grip to pull Madara off his cock and to his feet for another kiss.

He groaned into the kiss when Madara’s hand curled around his cock and stroked. Kissing his way to Madara’s ear, where he applied his teeth to the lobe, he growled, “Bed. If you are determined to destroy my high brain functions it has to happen in the bed.”

Madara gave a purring laugh. “No complaints.” He walked Tobirama backwards toward the bed and gave him a light shove onto the mattress, following him down, grimacing a bit when crawling up Tobirama’s body reminded him that he was still in his jeans and they were painfully tight by now.

“Madara?” Tobirama’s hands stroked up Madara’s sides, slipping under his shirt to explore the hot, taut skin beneath.

“Jeans,” Madara applied himself to leaving a mark high on Tobirama’s throat, “I’m so hard they hurt.”

“Then,” Tobirama’s hands reached between them to work at the fly of Madara’s jeans, “take them off. I want to see you.”

He groaned but pushed up so that he was kneeling across Tobirama’s hips, the nimble fingers making quick work of his fly. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, dropping it on the floor beside the bed.

Tobirama devoured the sight of the broad, barrel chest and flat stomach dusted with hair and thick muscular arms. He’d seen Madara shirtless before of course but this was the first time he was free to look his fill and he swore the temperature in the room rose by five degrees. “Fuck you are beautiful.”

Madara blinked, frozen in the middle of shaking his hair out of his face, and looked down at Tobirama and the awed look on his face, eyes slightly widened and burning as they roamed Madara’s body. He tilted his head and pursed him lips, giving Tobirama another once over before smirking. “I think that’s my line, Tobirama.”

Tobirama grunted softly and began to push Madara’s jeans and black underwear down. “Not a line. It is the truth. You are beautiful and I have been waiting for the right to  _ say _ so for too long.” His gaze followed the trail of hair down as more skin was revealed then one brow winged up, a delighted sparkle flashing into his eyes.

His thumb brushed over the splattered watercolor style image of a black cat with bright eyes just between the inguinal crease and groin. “I did not know you had ink.”

“Just that one. Long story for another day.” Warm affection mixed with the lust coursing through Madara at the way Tobirama seemed so enamoured of his little kitten. Then the lust surged higher as Tobirama shifted his touch and curled his hand around Madara’s cock, rubbing his thumb into the slit.

“Fuck!” He reached down and caught Tobirama’s wrist, pulling his hand away and bringing it to his mouth to kiss the palm. 

“No?” Tobirama trailed a finger over Madara’s bottom lip.

Madara nipped at the fingertip, “I don’t want to come yet. Later though, I’m all for you jacking me off. For now though?” He took the finger he’d nipped into his mouth and pulled off with a sucking pop. “I want to get naked, stretched out, then sit on your cock.”

Tobirama growled but let Madara go, leaning up on his elbows to watch as he wriggled out of his jeans and underwear, kicking them off the bed.

“Lube?” Madara lifted his arm, pushing his hair back just to watch Tobirama’s eyes zero in on his arm as the bicep flexed.

Tobirama reached over and opened the bedside table drawer, taking out the lube without taking his eyes off Madara. He handed it over then pet Madara’s chest, making a pleased murmur at the sensation of the hair rasping against his palms. 

Madara closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the touch, arching his back as Tobirama’s hands slid down his belly and over his hips and thighs. Blunt nails raked up lightly, making him shiver and he swore his cock  _ throbbed _ .

He opened his eyes and popped the cap of the lube, pouring some into his hand and spreading it around his fingers to get them nice and slick. Then he twisted, reaching behind himself between his asscheeks to rub lube slick fingers over his hole. 

He watched Tobirama from the corner of his eye as he massaged the tightly furled muscle into relaxing, loosening up enough that he could slip a finger slowly inside.

Tobirama groaned, the arch and twist of Madara’s body showed off his muscle definition beautifully and the flex and motion of the arm he had behind him painted a perfect picture in Tobirama’s very very  _ vivid _ imagination.

“Like what you see, darling? Bet you wish you had a mirror so you could see me fingering myself open for you, see my hole stretching around my fingers. I wish I could rush, I want to ride your cock so badly, want you filling me up.”

“Madara.” Tobirama’s hands clenched on Madara’s hips. He half wanted to toss the other man over, roll atop him, and take control but he wanted to see if Madara  _ could _ actually make him come screaming for him. 

“Something you want?” Madara’s breath hitched at the growl he got in response and the way Tobirama rolled his hips up, his cock bumping against Madara’s fingers. 

“ _ You. _ For fuck’s sake haven’t we tortured ourselves enough over the last several years?” Tobirama caught the trailing end of Madara’s hair and tugged, already knowing it would get a reaction.

“Clever bastard.” Madara moaned and pushed a second finger inside himself.

“Yes, I am. I am  _ your _ clever bastard.” Tobirama sat up and licked his way up Madara’s throat. His hands stroked over Madara’s shoulders and upper arms, feeling the muscle of the one his soulmate was using to open himself up, flex and shift. He pressed a kiss to the ball of Madara’s shoulder and nuzzled at his collarbone. 

Madara tilted his head back to allow Tobirama more room as he thrust his fingers inside himself, twisting and spreading them, adding a third and then a fourth while Tobirama worshipped his body with his mouth.

When he felt he’d stretched himself enough, Madara pulled his fingers out and rolled his hips down, grinding on Tobirama’s cock so it slid between his ass cheeks and rubbed against his stretched hole. Pouring a little more lube into his hand, Madara reached down and curled his fingers around the hard flesh of his soulmate’s dick and stroked to spread the slick over it before positioning it at his entrance.

Madara lowered himself, biting his lip at the delicious pressure of the blunt head of Tobirama’s cock pushing on his hole. The slightest bit of resistance and then it slipped in, the muscle stretching wide around the tip. Madara’s head fell back and he slid further down, the faint discomfort barely registering over the satisfaction and thrill of being full of his long time obsession and soulmate. 

“Mm, you feel good, darling.” Madara rocked up on his knees a little, smirking at the choked off whine Tobirama made, then sank back down, taking a little more of the cock into himself. “I’m not going anywhere, Tobirama.” His hands found his lover’s and brought them to his hips. “You just hold on and enjoy the ride.”

Tobirama’s fingers dug in, nails biting just a bit as Madara repeated the earlier action. The tight clutch of Madara’s body around him slid up then back down to envelop more of his cock in clinging heat. Again and again, the slow glide up then down until he’d taken all of Tobirama in.

Madara didn’t give either of them long to adjust, just long enough to savor it, then he lifted up until Tobirama was almost out of him and slammed back down, moaning at the return of fullness. He pushed Tobirama down and back, bracing his hands on his shoulders and grinning down on him. “Now, let’s see you scream for me, Tobirama.”

Then Madara was moving. He lifted up and dropped his hips back down, setting a quick, dirty pace. The slide of the cock inside him was incredible, the push and pull of it going in and out on his rim made him shiver. And the view of Tobirama beneath him, the tattoos shifting as he held onto Madara, the intense red eyes locked on him, the flush and parted lips, was delicious but his lover was far too controlled and Madara  _ wanted _ that scream.

When a sultry, wicked smile curved Madara’s mouth, Tobirama only barely had the opportunity to be concerned before the other man was bending over, hips taking on a rolling grind, and taking one of Tobirama’s pierced nipples into a hot mouth.

“Fuck!” It was a yelp, a jolt of electric pleasure surging through him, and Tobirama’s hips jerked up in reaction.

Madara moaned around the nipple in his mouth, that little jerk had pushed Tobirama’s cock right into his prostate. He took his mouth off Tobirama’s nipple just long enough to growl, “Do that again,” before applying himself to making his soulmate lose his mind.

Tobirama grit his teeth and moaned when Madara’s tongue played with his nipple, the shivery wave of a building orgasm coiling in his belly already. He lifted his knees, bracing his feet on the bed, toes curling, and rolled his hips up again, feeling Madara shudder against him.

Madara sucked and licked on Tobirama’s nipple as his lover set a steady pace that rolled over his prostate  _ just right _ so that the heat that boiled in his blood rose with every movement. He brought his hands into play, one playing with the opposite nipple while the other explored, finding any sensitive spots that had Tobirama making absolutely luscious sounds.

Tobirama slid one hand between them, finding Madara’s cock as his head swam. He could feel himself approaching the edge and wanted Madara to come with him. He curled his fingers around the shaft and stroked, twisting and rubbing his thumb over the head in time with his thrusts up into Madara.

Madara cursed and moaned and twisted the nipple in his fingers, revelling in the shudder and cry it brought from Tobirama. Tension built in his body, spurred on by the hand on his dick and the cock in his ass and Tobirama’s talent at timing them together so that his thumb was rubbing into Madara’s slit at the same time his prostate was jabbed into. 

A clever twist of Tobirama’s hand pushed him over the the edge and he bit down, teeth sinking into the flesh around Tobirama’s nipple, fingers pulling on the other while lightning flashed behind his eyes as he came all over Tobirama’s hand and belly.

That was all it took to send Tobirama crashing into orgasm, his back arched, his vision whited out, and a scream of Madara’s name broke from his throat as he came inside him.

They shuddered together in the aftermath, panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

Madara was the first one to stir, shifting up and over so that he wasn’t crushing Tobirama into the mattress. The slide of the softened cock pulling out drew a quiet moan from him but that was all. He flopped onto his side, leg thrown over Tobirama’s hips, arm draped over his chest, and face nuzzling at his shoulder.

Tobirama’s arm lay under Madara’s waist and when he regained his mental faculties enough to move, he allowed his fingers to stroke the skin at the small of Madara’s back. 

He turned his head to look at the lazily satisfied expression on Madara’s face and made a soft, amused huff. 

Madara hummed. “You really _ are _ sensitive to nipple-play.”

“Mmm, did you think I was lying?” 

“Maybe exaggerating a little,” he admitted. He smirked when he spotted the perfect impression of his teeth, not enough to break the skin but it would absolutely develop into a bruise, around the areola of Tobirama’s nipple. “How much is  _ that _ going to distract you tomorrow?”

Tobirama glanced down and a pleased smile curved his lips. “Quite a bit, I should think.” He liked the thought, liked knowing that Madara had put marks on him that would last for days.

Proof that this had been real, that he was Madara’s.

That smile turned Madara’s heart over in his chest and he angled his head up to kiss it softly. Then he rolled out of the bed and walked a little gingerly to the attached bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean them up with.

When he came back it was to Tobirama watching him. “What?”

“I am enjoying the view.” 

Madara stumbled a little, then swept Tobirama, come splattered and marked up with hickies, with a look of his own. “My view’s not too shabby either.” 

“Good to know.” Tobirama took the cloth from Madara and cleaned himself off then tossed it into a hamper across the room and pulled Madara down so they lay on their sides, his back to Madara’s front.

Madara wound his arms around Tobirama and nuzzled the back of his neck. “Like being the little spoon do you?”

“No preference. But I am not spooning you unless your hair is braided back. I would suffocate otherwise.” 

Madara nipped the skin under his mouth. “Smart ass. Get some sleep.”

“Mmm.” Tobirama closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift, feeling warm and content. 

\------------------------

Madara would have preferred to wait before telling any of their family members but that was destroyed by his pain in the ass of a best friend and his utter lack of boundaries.

Hashirama came crashing into the bedroom, all cheer and not so much as a tiny sign of a handover. “Tobi! Did Madara stay in the guest-  _ Great Sage’s Tits! _ ”

Madara bolted upright, his heart trying to hammer out of his chest, and glared at Hashirama. “Does the concept of  _ knocking _ ever cross your mind?” He hissed it out as Tobirama groaned, rolled onto his stomach, and grabbed a pillow to cover his head.

“I...you...I saw your car and thought...” Hashirama pointed down the hall, “guest room.” His eyes took in the scatter clothing and the bottle of lube still sitting on the bedside table and he pursed his lips. “Sooooooo, Tobi’s music finally did it for you huh?”

“I will kill you. No court in the world will convict me.” Madara didn’t even try to get out of the bed, though he  _ did _ keep his voice down in case Tobirama somehow managed to drop back to sleep. He’d grown up with the insane noise level that was Hashirama and Kawarama on sugar, it was entirely possible he’d learned to sleep through an atomic explosion.

“But I’m happy for you! You finally got over the soulmate hang-up!”

Madara snarled but before he could bellow, the pillow that Tobirama had been hiding under came flying at Hashirama and nailed him in the face.

“No. We discovered that  _ we _ are soulmates, Anija. Now  _ get out of my room! _ ” Tobirama’s growling voice was rougher with sleep and the glare he leveled at his brother was vicious.

“You-” Hashirama’s eyes popped wide and he  _ squealed _ and lunged to tackle them in a wild hug.

“Get off me!” Madara struggled, elbowing Hashirama and trying to kick him. “Get off or so help me I will yank every hair out of your damned head Hashirama.”

“This is wonderful! My precious little brother and my best friend are  _ soulmates _ . I knew you were perfect for each other, this is just proof. And Izuna owes me soooo big now. I-”

“Anija,” Tobirama’s voice held a tone that sounded like it rose from the depths of hell itself, “you have already accurately assessed that Madara and I had sex last night. We  _ also _ did not change the sheets or shower. Are you certain you wish to-”

“Oh ew!” Hashirama sprang away shaking his hands in the air. “Ew, ew, ew! Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

A pale brow lifted. “As you were not invited into my bedroom, Anija, and were told to  _ leave _ it was neither my nor Madara’s responsibility to inform you of  _ anything _ . Now get the fuck out!”

Hashirama pouted and stomped off, muttering, “I’m going to clean off your germs then make breakfast.”

Madara rolled his eyes and sat up again. “If I didn’t think he’d just come back later without knocking, I’d close the door and reward you for getting rid of him.”

Tobirama smirked. “An idea for another time. He always does that. Has burst in without knocking since we were toddlers. I’ve been thinking about finding an apartment of my own to minimize such intrusions.”

Madara hummed and reached over to pet the hair back from Tobirama’s forehead. “Well, if you’d like, you can come spend the night with me anytime you want a Hashirama-less morning.”

“I like the sound of that.” Tobirama pushed up to catch Madara’s lips in a soft kiss. “For now, we should pick up after ourselves and shower.”

“I don’t suppose your shower is large enough to-”

“No.” Tobirama nipped at Madara’s bottom lip. “Besides he barges into the bathroom too. Only Mito can control him.”

“A skill well honed from experience.” Madara muttered, licking over the sting from the little bite before he crawled off the bed to pull on his jeans and grab the rest of his clothes. He considered his wrinkled shirt for a moment then looked at Tobirama, who’d moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “I don’t suppose you have anything that would fit me do you?”

Tobirama was fit, his body as well tended and toned as Madara’s but he had a slimmer build. Speculative red eyes crawled over the thick thighs and chest. “I might have a shirt you could get on but it would be the equivalent of wearing nothing with how tight it would be. I think Anija has some clothes you have left here in the past in the guest room, however. Take your shower first and I will get them.” 

He stood and sauntered over, nuzzling a kiss to Madara’s temple before pulling on a pair of shorts from the hamper, no reason to dirty a clean pair of trousers before he’d showered, and going to get the change of clothes for Madara.

Madara smiled, lightly touching his temple. Affectionate, Tobirama was already proving to be very physically affectionate in private and it made something in Madara purr happily.

He made quick work of showering and dressing and went to the kitchen, finding Hashirama frantically putting out eggs that had somehow caught  _ fire _ . “You’re such a fucking kitchen disaster.” 

“Madara! Help!” Hashirama managed to smother the fire with a pot lid and brought the ruined frying pan to the sink to cool down.

“Idiot.” Madara pointed Hashirama in the direction of the kitchen table and gathered ingredients for an omelet and grilled fish. “I swear I don’t know how you survived until Mito took pity on you.”

“Take out.” Hashirama sat at the table. “Mooching off my parents and you. Tobirama.”

“Probably more Tobirama than anything else.” Madara snorted. “I’ve met your father and breakfast with that would give anyone indigestion.”

“My mother seems to suffer through it happily enough.” Hashirama sounded baffled. “Or maybe it’s Stockholm Syndrome.”

Madara laughed and gave his friend a grin. “Wouldn’t surprise me.”

Hashirama leaned his chin on a hand. “You’re so smiley this morning. I’m going to pretend it’s all because of learning Tobi is your soulmate and not the...other stuff.”

“How can you, the former king of free love, be shy about sex?” Madara shook his head.

“Would  _ you _ want to think about Izuna or Kurohime getting down and dirty?” Hashirama asked.

Madara cringed. “Point made. But speaking of our families,” he shook the spatula at Hashirama, “I expect  _ half _ of whatever winnings you made on the damned betting pool.”

“But!”

“But nothing. You want to bet on my love life, you share the winnings.” Madara rolled the omelet in the pan and transferred it to a platter before pouring more egg in. As he cooked, he became aware of lyrics playing in his head and grinned.

_ “-the heavens ever did speak, he’s the last true mouth piece.” _

He knew exactly where Tobirama’s head was with that song and he sang along under his breath in response, making it a mental duet. He’d have to remember to have a key to his place made for Tobirama later today. He hoped Tobirama would be taking him up on the offer to escape Hashirama in Madara’s home.

After all, he wanted to convince Tobirama that it made the most sense to move in with Madara sooner rather than later.

\------------------------------

Tobirama stopped by the produce market on his way to Madara’s home. While he’d spent several nights, sometimes even a few at a time, with his soulmate since they’d gotten together, this was the first time he’d been frustrated and exasperated enough with Hashirama to take Madara up on the offer of  _ escape _ . The least he could do would be to make dinner before he went to the bar for the night’s performance.

He was picking through the tomatoes when he heard the music in his head.

_ “Down by the banks of the hanky panky where the bullfrog jumps from bank to banky, with a hip, hop, hippity hop, leap off a lily pad and go KERPLOP!” _

Tobirama’s lips curved and he quickly adjusted the meal plan in his head. Madara had the kids again today. There was no telling how many of them he was looking after but none of them would be interested in chicken tikka. Spaghetti on the other hand, should do the trick.

He picked out tomatoes and sang as he did so. It was spur of the moment and sounded ridiculous but it didn’t have to be a professional song to reach Madara. It only needed Tobirama to be the one singing it.

_ “Running from Anija, coming your way. Shopping for dinner, how many kids today?” _

He waited, ignoring the people who stopped to stare at him, and chuckled at the next song he heard.

_ “Three little monkeys swinging in the tree, along came the alligator quiet as can be.” _

Tobirama quickly picked out the ingredients to make spaghetti for three children and two adults after that. He wondered which three children had been deposited in his soulmate’s lap today. Flicking what he knew of the Uchiha family’s schedules through his head he guessed it was likely Kagami and either Kou’s twins or Kurohime’s children.

Parking his van in Madara’s driveway, he had to hold in a laugh when the front door was flung open and the twins, followed by Kagami and a scrambling Madara charged out of house.

“To’ra!” Three excited little voices cheered, the twins surging to pat their hands on the van door. “To’ra! To’ra! To’ra!”

He opened the door and slid out of the van, lowering to a crouch to allow the twins to fling themselves at him. “Yue, Hikari. Have you been driving your uncle mad?”

“He’s always mad!” Hiraki chirped, hugging tight around Tobirama’s neck. “Cuz he’s Uncle MADara!”

The twins giggles were caught by Kagami, who Madara was struggling to keep from leaping from his arms, and soon all three children were shaking in childish hilarity.

Madara sighed heavily. “Izuna came by and gave them  _ sugar _ . I keep waiting for the crash but they seem to find another well of energy every time they start winding down.”

Tobirama tsked, standing with Hikari still clinging to him and Yue wrapping her arms and legs around his leg. “Rude of him to get them hopped up and leave you to deal with the consequences.”

“It’s a favorite pastime of his.” Madara supported Kagami and swore his heart did somersaults in his chest as he watched Tobirama, decked out in tight, ripped jeans, old band shirt, and a leather jacket, carry Hikari on one hip while allowing Yue to cling like a monkey to his leg as he grabbed grocery bags from the back of the van.

Tobirama looked good covered in children and he was excellent with them as well. It made something in Madara  _ ache _ with longing for the future.

“He should find a new pastime.” Tobirama locked up the van and managed to walk over to Madara, angling his body to keep from squishing the kids, and dipped his head to brush a kiss over his soulmate’s lips. “I was going to make chicken tikka before I heard what you were singing. It will be spaghetti instead.”

“I hope I’ll get the chicken tikka another day.” Madara loved spice and couldn’t figure out how all his siblings' children  _ but _ Kagami couldn’t stand it. 

“Next day I have off, I might be persuaded.” Tobirama smiled and went inside with his clinging crumb snatchers.

Madara blew out a long breath and laughed when Kagami reached out after Tobirama with a whine. He kissed his nephew’s head. “I don’t blame you squirt. C’mon, let’s see if we can be any use to To’ra.”

When he reached the kitchen, Tobirama had the twins settled at a table with a large bowl and ground meat mixing it all together while he chopped tomatoes and started heating oil in a pan.

“We’re making meatballs Uncle Mada!” Hikari chirped, hands an absolute mess from squishing seasonings into the ground meat.

“I’m gonna make the bestest looking meatballs in history.” Yue cheerfully squished more of the meat. “Soon as it’s all mixed right like To’ra says.”

“Is there nothing you can’t do?” Madara met the amused glance from red eyes. “Music, science, cooking, and now taming the wildlings.”

“Practice, practice, practice makes perfect in all areas.” 

“What can we do?” Madara brought Kagami to the sink to wash his hands.

“I have a wire safety grater so Kagami can grate the parmesan and you can peel the garlic.” Tobirama’s smile was quiet and fond as he watched Madara help Kagami wash and dry his hands, getting splattered with suds and water in the process.

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re a throwback to an old ancestor with how much you like water, Kagami.” Madara muttered, scooping the now clean handed toddler up and carrying him to his high chair. 

“Some ancestors honor a water god over Amaterasu?” Tobirama asked.

“Some ancestor is rumored to have  _ married _ a child of Suijin.” Madara took the safety grater and cheese and showed Kagami how to grate the cheese. “Or possibly Suijin herself depending on who tells the story.”

“Oh, scandalous.” Tobirama teased, nudging a cutting board and knife with garlic bulbs on it over to Madara once Kagami set to his task with enthusiasm. 

“It  _ was _ . The clan head, one of Amaterasu’s most beloved, marrying another goddess’ child or Mizu no Kamisama herself? The ancient Elders probably had a mass coronary.” Madara grinned. “Too bad there’s no way to take a look back in the past to see it.”

Tobirama laughed and drawled, “Funny. There are old rumors that one of  _ my _ ancestors was the son of Suijin but records of him have been struck from the archives for an unknown reason.”

“Well,” Madara gave Tobirama elevator eyes, “you are divine. And sweet Lady of the Sun that was horribly cheesy, strike me down now.”

Tobirama’s ears went faintly pink in pleasure over the compliment but he met Madara’s eyes. “I hope she does not. I want you in my life for a  _ long _ time, cheese and all.”

Madara flushed and started to reach out to pull his soulmate in for a kiss.

“CHEESE!” Kagami shouted and banged the safety grater on his high chair tray. “Need more!”

Madara jumped and spun to see that Kagami had managed to get through the first small black of cheese. He sighed and took the second Tobirama handed him, meeting the eyes that nearly gleamed with repressed laughter. He growled, “Later,” and took the cheese to Kagami.

Tobirama just nodded and contentedly fell to preparing dinner and helping Madara wrangle the children until it was time for him to go to the Golden Sage.

\--------------------------------------------

He was in a meeting with a recording executive, going over the contract Suiryuudan was being offered, when he heard a cadence that  _ sounded _ like Be Our Guest but the lyrics...

_ ‘Eat a dick, eat a dick, gods what a massive prick, I’m gonna punch their face in cuz this bullshit makes me sick.’ _

It took all of his impressive control to keep Tobirama from snickering or whipping out his phone right there to text Madara and find out just  _ what _ had his soulmate singing that.

He steepled his fingers and held his hands in front of his mouth, looking for all the world like he was displeased and stern when he was, in fact, holding back a smile as the song continued.

_ ‘You’ve really got some nerve you think I only live to serve. Here’s some bad news for your business, it won’t work cuz you’re a shit head.’ _

By the time the meeting was over and they had a contract to have their lawyer look over before they signed, Tobirama eaten alive with curiosity. Someone had  _ really _ set his soulmate off.

He jumped into the van, waving at Kisame to drive, and pulled out his phone, hitting the speed dial.

“Yeah?” Madara’s voice was a snarl.

“What precisely, happened to make you sing eat a dick to the tune of Be Our Guest?” Tobirama ignored the bark of laughter from Kisame.

“Fuck. I sang that out loud?”

“You did. Yes you did.” He snickered softly, “Matching the cadence of the original quite well. Bad client?”

“Picky little pissant who pretends to know more about my job than I do. I rejected the job and was treated to a rant about how I’ll never get a decent client again by the time they were through.” A heavy sigh came over the line.

Tobirama leaned back into his seat. “How often do you hear that frankly pathetic threat from a client?”

“I’ve lost count. Why do I hear Kisame’s demented cackling?” 

“He is driving the van. We are on our way back from the meeting with the record label.”

Madara cursed. “Shit, you had that today. Did my snit cause you any problems?”

“Absolutely not. In fact I believe the concealment of my amusement worked in our favor. We will be having our lawyer go over the contract to be certain but I believe we will be signing and producing an album for Saru Records.”

“I told Hashirama you’d be getting picked up soon.” Madara’s voice was rich with pride. “Congratulations, darling.”

Tobirama felt the tips of his ears heat at the endearment. “Will you be busy this evening?”

“Nope. Izuna has the night off and is having the carrier monkeys inflicted on him. Come home to me and I’ll fix you a celebration dinner.”

Tobirama smiled, quiet and full of the rushing love he felt for Madara. “I will be there as soon as I drop Kisame and Mei off.”

“Looking forward to it. Travel safely.”

Tobirama confirmed that he would and ended the call.

“You and your cockatoo are pretty sickeningly sweet considering how damned prickly you are snowflake.” Kisame grinned, ignoring the glare the comment got him. “How come you still live ‘officially’ with your brother anyway? I’m pretty sure most of your shit is at your honey’s place now.”

Mei punched Kisame in the arm while they waited at a stop light. “Shark Boy is crude but not wrong. You’re practically moved in with Madara already. Why not make it official?”

“We have not discussed it.” Tobirama tucked his phone away. 

“You and your ‘discussions’ snowflake.” Kisame grunted in exasperation. “It’s not that complicated. You’re soulmates, you’re goofy stupid in love, and spend all your time over at his place anyway. Just say ‘Hey mind if I move in?’ and watch him tapdance on the ceiling.”

“With that kind of romance it’s a wonder no one has snapped him up isn’t it, To’ra?” Mei sighed and shook her head in despair at Kisame. “But, with the contract and the changes coming in your life already, now  _ would _ be the perfect time to open a discussion about moving in with your soulmate.” She smiled at Tobirama’s contemplative expression and reached out to boop him on the nose. “I’m sure your pretty Uchiha will be happy to have you move in. Didn’t you say you and he  _ both _ were pining even before finding out you were soulmates?”

Tobirama felt a blush spread from his ears to his cheeks. “Ah. Perhaps you have a point.” He settled in his seat, listening as Kisame flicked on the radio and thinking about what they’d given him to chew on.

\------------------

Madara was just putting the finishing touches on dinner when he heard Tobirama come in. He called out to his soulmate as he transferred the last of the sliced unagi to the rice bowl.

“Hitsumabushi.” Tobirama came up behind Madara and looped his arms low around his waist.

“The market was out of trout or it would have been grilled trout.” Madara leaned back into his soulmate. “I wanted to make your favorite but second favorite isn’t bad.”

Tobirama tugged Madara around to face him, cupped his face, and lowered his mouth to Madara’s for a long, slow kiss. “It is more than ‘not bad’ it is perfect. Thank you.”

Madara flushed and sputtered. “Well...I...I did promise a celebration dinner and that means favorites so-” he shrugged.

Tobirama’s lips curved slightly. “So. I appreciate you cooking for me, Madara.” He kissed him again then released his soulmate to help set the table. “Where did you get the idea for singing eat a dick to the tune of Be Our Guest?”

Madara huffed, only faintly embarrassed now that he could see the unholy glee in Tobirama’s eyes. “Some social media post Izuna showed me a few years ago when I was dealing with a couple shitty clients.”

“Ah. I should have guessed it was something Izuna found.” 

“He’s got a talent for finding inane but relatable posts like that.” Madara placed a bottle of warm sake and cups on the table and sat. “So what’s the lawyer’s verdict on the contract?”

“He wants to look it through overnight but initially he agrees that it is a good deal.” Tobirama settled into seiza at the table, pressed his hands together and offered a quiet, “Itadakimasu.”

Madara watched as Tobirama picked up a piece of eel with his chopsticks. “How many albums are you contracted for?”

“Two. After which we will renegotiate for further albums and, providing there is enough interest, a possible tour. It is a very small contract but fair and a good way to test the waters.” 

“You’ll be renegotiating for more.” Madara smiled. “Suiryuudan is damned good.” Not to mention that Tobirama as the front man was devastatingly gorgeous and would catch attention.

“Hm, we will see. But regarding the changes in my life,” Tobirama played with a clump of rice, faint nerves registering, “there is a discussion I believe we should have.”

Madara caught the nerves and cocked his head to the side. “What about, darling?” The pinkening of Tobirama’s ears made him smirk in satisfaction. He loved being able to make his soulmate blush.

“My living situation. I-” Tobirama cleared his throat, “I can not really continue living with Hashirama with the contract and possibility of publicity. I have thought about finding an apart-”

“Move in with me.” Madara interrupted. “Don’t bother looking for an apartment. Just move in with me, Tobirama. I’ve been waiting to offer.”

“You’ve been waiting?” Tobirama blinked in faint surprise.

Madara shrugged, unrepentant. “I’ve been planning how to ease you into moving in with me since the morning after our first time.” He gave his soulmate a smug grin. “Most of your things are already here. Your clothes take up half the tansu and closet, and the guest room book shelves are full of your collection.”

Room Madara had made for his clothes a few months ago, clothes Madara washed without commenting on it before Tobirama could grab them to take them back to Hashirama’s so he could wash his own clothes. Shelves Madara had added to the guest room when Tobirama had begun bringing books to read in bed over. The addition of Tobirama’s preferred microbrewery beer to the refrigerator, despite Madara’s professed disgust with it, and the natto that Madara  _ despised _ but Tobirama loved becoming a morning staple. Madara had been moving him in by stages for months.

A smile curved at Tobirama’s lips. “Very clever of you.”

“I thought so. So you going to-mmph!” Madara flailed his hands around in surprise at the sudden yank of Tobirama’s hand in his shirt and the top heavy singer’s mouth devouring his. He made a soft moan and sank into the kiss after getting over the unexpected action. 

Tobirama licked Madara's bottom lip, nipped it once sharply, then pulled back and waited for the hazed over dark eyes to open. “Yes. I will move in. We can retrieve the rest of my belongings from Hashirama’s tomorrow afternoon.”

“That’s late.” Madara’s voice was husky, thick with the heat the kiss had sent curling through his veins.

“We will both need the recovery time.” Tobirama’s smirk was wicked. “I have  _ plans _ for you after the meal, koibito.”

_ Oh _ . Madara licked his lips and poured the sake. “Well then, let’s make it a real celebration all around.”

Tobirama lifted his saucer and silently toasted his soulmate, enjoying the flush already spreading over Madara’s face. Yes. They would both need the recovery time after tonight.


End file.
